


take me home tonight (i don't wanna let you go)

by symphony7inAmajor



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Vibrators, horny time basically, nikolaj got in a fight so, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphony7inAmajor/pseuds/symphony7inAmajor
Summary: Nikolaj is buzzing, shaking after a fight. It's hard to calm down when he feels like this.Lucky for him, Patrik knows exactly how to help him.(he'll get there. eventually.)
Relationships: Nikolaj Ehlers/Patrik Laine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	take me home tonight (i don't wanna let you go)

**Author's Note:**

> nikolaj got in a fight with getzlaf who has 50lbs and 3 inches on him and uh. yeah. plus nikolaj [being a little brat](https://soft-eldritch.tumblr.com/post/189302955083/flys-having-fun-too-so-its-a-great-night) at the jets skills comp? well i simply had to do this.
> 
> that plus three anons i got (whose prompts i combined) said as follows: "patrik edging nikolaj," "niky trying to rile up patty because patty was treating him too gently after a small injury" and "bratty nikolaj." sooooo.....
> 
> title from "take me home tonight" by eddie money

Nikolaj is trembling after the game ends. His knuckles still ache and he’s probably going to have a nasty bruise on his cheekbone tomorrow, but right now he thinks he could vibrate right out of his own skin.

He strips off his gear, his awareness only on the fact that he’s breathing too fast and his pulse thrumming in his throat.

Media is a blur. They ask him about his fight and he tries to make a joke about it, playing it off as if he doesn’t feel like he’s burning up. Once they’re done with him, he stumbles to the shower on shaky legs and stands under water that’s just on the wrong side of too cold. It helps him calm down—for a time.

His fingers aren’t quite steady enough to do up his buttons and he scrubs a hand over his face in frustration, exhaling shakily. 

Someone else takes over and does up his shirt easily, smoothing down the fabric. Nikolaj can’t stop himself from squeaking when the person’s hands rub over his chest, pulling the cloth over his nipples. 

Everything feels too sensitive right now. He can’t help it.

When he opens his eyes, it’s Patrik staring down at him. His eyes are dark and his face is a little flushed. 

“Thanks,” Nikolaj murmurs. He shrugs his suit jacket on, not breaking eye contact with Patrik. “Come home with me?” Normally he wouldn’t do this in the locker room, but normally he doesn’t fight. 

Patrik catches one of his hands and rubs his thumb over Nikolaj’s knuckles, making him hiss. He smirks.

“I’ll meet you there,” he says, dragging his eyes up and down Nikolaj’s body.

Nikolaj is fully dressed in his suit and Patrik is shirtless, wearing only his underwear, but Nikolaj feels naked under his gaze.

“Okay,” he says. His throat works. He glances around carefully. The locker room is nearly empty and, as he watches, Adam gets up to go into the showers. As soon as he’s gone, he winds his arms around Patrik’s neck and pulls him down to kiss him hard.

Patrik’s hands grip his waist tightly as Nikolaj nips at his lower lip and licks over the skin there before pulling away too fast. He slips out of Patrik’s grip, breathing hard. He licks his lips, tasting his own blood from the cut he got when his teeth scraped open the inside of his cheek.

“Nikolaj,” Patrik says, a warning. His eyes are burning and his fingers flex by his sides.

Nikolaj grins, showing off the blood in his teeth. “See you soon,” he says, then turns and walks out of the room.

Once he’s in his car, he sucks in a deep breath and holds it before he exhales slowly, trying to calm down. Patrik is pissed off and he’s so much _ fun _ like that.

He tries to push that down for long enough that he can drive home without crashing the car because he was distracted thinking about Patrik holding him down.

Patrik probably won’t arrive for a little while longer, so Nikolaj takes the opportunity to have a shower. This time, he doesn’t stop himself from turning up the heat and tipping his face back into the stream.

He washes off with his nice shampoo and soap, then stands under the water a little longer. The heat feels nice on his bruises.

Almost absently, he trails a hand down his chest and rubs the crease of his thigh. He pinches the soft skin there and his breathing hitches.

Keeping his touches slow, he scrapes his fingernails over the same spot before dragging his hand up to palm over his cock. He sucks in a breath, tipping his head back against the tile wall as heat curls in his belly.

He wraps his hand loosely around his cock, wanting to feel it but not wanting to get off just yet. Nikolaj whines through his teeth as he gives himself a couple of experimental strokes, thighs shaking with it.

Nikolaj drops his hand back to his thigh before he can get too close, pressing his fingertips into the mark there and breathing through his nose.

He shuts off the water and stands there for a minute longer. He’s so sensitive right now that even the drops of water tracing paths across his skin make him shiver.

He scrubs himself off with a towel and runs his fingers through his damp hair so that it doesn’t look too much like a mess, then he wraps his towel around his waist and waits for Patrik.

Patrik lets himself in, knowing that Nikolaj would leave the door unlocked for him. Nikolaj listens as Patrik takes off his shoes and coat in the entryway, leaning back against the couch cushions and pressing his fingers into the scrapes on the backs of his knuckles.

He’s still only wearing a towel.

Patrik stops short as he comes in, eyes fixed on Nikolaj. Nikolaj watches his mouth as his tongue darts out to lick his lips and he shivers.

“How are you feeling?” Patrik asks, suddenly looking all casual. “Your hands? I know Getzlaf got your face, are you doing okay?”

Nikolaj blinks. “Um,” he says, “yes? I’m fine, come on.”

“I don’t know, Niky.” Patrik shrugs and steps toward the kitchen. “I think I should get you some ice. You don’t want your hands to get fucked up, do you?”

“I—” Nikolaj realizes with a start what Patrik’s doing. He undoes the knot of his towel and stands up, leaving the towel behind on the couch as he makes his way into the kitchen.

Patrik is actually looking for his ice packs and he pulls one out of the freezer as Nikolaj watches. He faces Nikolaj with a crooked smile and tosses it to him. Instinctively, Nikolaj catches it. 

“Patty,” Nikolaj says, a bit of a whine creeping into his voice. “Please.” He’s not ashamed that he’s already begging—that’s kind of the point, tonight.

Crossing his arms, Patrik leans back against the counter and raises his eyebrows. He’s wearing his all black suit tonight and it’s driving Nikolaj _ crazy. _

“I don’t know,” Patrik says mildly, “are you sure you’re alright?” He’s doing an admiral job at keeping his eyes on Nikolaj’s face.

Nikolaj drops the icepack on the floor and crosses the distance to Patrik in a second. He braces his hands on the counter on either side of Patrik and looks up at him through his eyelashes in the way he knows Patrik likes.

“I’m fine,” he says, his voice quiet, “I swear. And if you won’t do anything about this, then I’ll lock myself in my room and deal with it myself.” He keeps his voice steady the whole time and grins at the way Patrik’s jaw clenches.

“Oh, yeah?” Patrik says, apparently not willing to give up just yet. He leans in close enough that his lips brush the shell of Nikolaj’s ear. “You won’t.” He catches Nikolaj’s earlobe in his teeth.

“I—” Nikolaj swallows hard as Patrik kisses a line down his neck, occasionally nipping at him and leaving marks. “I might, uh.” He tips his head to the side, his hands slipping off the counter to grip Patrik’s jacket, his legs trembling.

Patrik sucks a bruise into the pulse point just below his jaw. His hands trail down Nikolaj’s back to grab his ass and hitch him closer. Nikolaj whines and his hips twitch against Patrik’s thigh. He can feel Patrik’s smug grin against his throat but he doesn’t even _ care. _

Nikolaj gets one hand around Patrik’s black tie, winding it tight around his hand to try to keep Patrik’s mouth on his neck. Patrik laughs, a soft puff of warm air on Nikolaj’s skin, and reaches up to pry Nikolaj’s fingers off his tie. He pushes Nikolaj back a step, his hand hot in the centre of Nikolaj’s chest.

“We’re not going to fuck in the kitchen, okay? I have plans.” Patrik gives Nikolaj a look as Nikolaj leans forward against his hand, pushing back.

“Plans, huh?” Nikolaj presses his tongue against the cut in his mouth, tasting iron. “You gonna tell me what?”

Patrik looks considering for a second, then he shakes his head and shoves until Nikolaj has to stumble back. “No,” he says, “I think I’ll keep it a surprise. How’s that?” 

“Oh,” Nikolaj says. He recovers quickly and cocks an eyebrow at Patrik before spinning on his heel and hurrying to his room. “Better hurry up!” he calls. “I might start without you.”

He grins at Patrik’s laugh, anticipation fluttering in his chest. He knows that Patrik is going to “punish” him for what he did in the locker room and for fighting, but he doesn’t care. Patrik always takes care of him. He’ll make Nikolaj feel good, just. It’s going to be intense.

Then again, it’s _ Patrik. _ He makes everything he does intense.

Patrik catches up to him in his bedroom. He wraps an arm around Nikolaj’s waist and yanks him back into his chest. Nikolaj moans helplessly at the way Patrik moves him so easily, his head falling back against Patrik’s chest.

Dropping a kiss to his shoulder, Patrik grinds his hips against Nikolaj’s ass and digs his teeth into the crook of his neck.

“Get on the bed,” he says eventually, letting go of Nikolaj and giving him a little nudge in the direction of the bed.

Nikolaj thinks about pushing again and decides it’s worth it. He knows Patrik will give him what he needs.

Instead of getting into bed, Nikolaj practically jumps into Patrik’s arms, knowing Patrik can catch him. 

Patrik curses but he does catch him, his hands tight around Nikolaj’s thighs. Nikolaj hooks his ankles together at Patrik’s lower back and laces his fingers behind Patrik’s neck. Using what leverage he can, he grinds his hips down onto Patrik’s.

“Fuck,” Patrik says, squeezing Nikolaj’s thighs so tight he’ll leave marks. He glares at Nikolaj. “Brat.”

Nikolaj leans in and kisses him until they’re both breathless and Nikolaj can taste blood in his mouth again. “What are you going to do about it?” he asks.

Patrik sets his jaw.

What he’s going to do about it, apparently, is throw Nikolaj onto the mattress with enough force to make him bounce, knocking the breath out of him.

Nikolaj scowls at him, but Patrik isn’t looking. He’s rummaging through Nikolaj’s nightstand and pulling out a couple things that he keeps hidden from Nikolaj, tucking them under the other pillow so Nikolaj can’t see.

He climbs on top of Nikolaj and grabs his wrists, pinning them easily to the bed above his head and holding them there with one hand. Nikolaj tugs at his grip, but not very hard. He doesn’t really _ want _ Patrik to let go, and he likes feeling Patrik’s hands tighten hard enough around his wrists that there will probably be marks later.

Patrik cups Nikolaj’s cheek in his free hand, then trails down his throat and chest to stroke light fingertips over his nipples. Nikolaj moans, trying to arch into the touch, but Patrik moves on too quickly.

His touch feels like a brand, setting Nikolaj’s skin aflame with every brush of his fingers.

Finally, Patrik wraps his hand around Nikolaj’s cock and strokes him without any hesitation. Nikolaj gasps, almost strangled. He tries to buck his hips up, but Patrik is straddling his thighs and he can hardly move.

Still, Patrik’s grip is perfectly tight and his movement quick, exactly how Nikolaj likes it. It isn’t long before Nikolaj is on the edge, desperate noises spilling from his mouth.

“Patrik,” he manages, tossing his head back and forth on the pillow, “I’m—I’m gonna—” 

Patrik stops.

Nikolaj can’t muffle his frustrated cry at being so close and having his release torn away from him. He shudders, curling his toes into the sheets and jerking his arms against Patrik’s grip. His entire body aches.

Patrik presses his fingertips against the jut of Nikolaj’s hip, rubbing a slow circle there while Nikolaj tries to remember how to breathe. 

“Nik,” Patrik says. “Okay?”

It takes a moment for Nikolaj to drag some coherent thoughts together. He swallows hard, his throat too dry all of a sudden. “Yeah,” he rasps, still feeling shocks of energy dancing up his spine and down his thighs. “Yeah, it’s, um. Good.”

Patrik smiles down at him, sharp and dangerous. “Good,” he says. He leans down and kisses Nikolaj slowly, then takes his cock in his hand again.

He brings Nikolaj to the edge with his hand again and again after that, leaving him shaking with tears burning just behind his eyes. Nikolaj feels like his brain has turned to mush. Patrik lets go of his wrists to grab whatever it was he took from the nightstand, but Nikolaj doesn’t even bother trying to move. 

He leaves his hands where they are. If he’s good, maybe Patrik will let him come soon.

Patrik moves around, climbing off Nikolaj’s thighs so he can kneel between his legs. He pushes one of Nikolaj’s thighs up, then Nikolaj feels a cool touch on his skin. He knows what’s coming, he wants it, and he tries his best to push into it.

It’s easy for Patrik to slide a finger inside Nikolaj. After the first time he brought Nikolaj to the edge, Nikolaj was tense and nearly vibrating, but now he’s limp and pliable.

He moans, breathy, when Patrik slips a second finger into him. 

Patrik finds his prostate and doesn’t let up for a second, curling and thrusting his fingers until Nikolaj is sobbing with it. The hair at his temples is wet from his tears, the overstimulation almost too much to bear.

Nikolaj’s thighs tense and he can feel his orgasm building and he’s so _ close _ and—

Patrik pulls his fingers out.

Helpless to stop himself, Nikolaj chokes on a sob and bucks his hips uselessly. He tries to beg Patrik to let him come, but he doesn’t even know if he’s speaking English anymore. He might not even be speaking Danish, either. He doesn’t _ know. _ His mind is so confused, his skin buzzing and burning in desperation.

“Shh.” Patrik hushes him, stroking his clean hand over Nikolaj’s cheek. He kisses Nikolaj’s damp eyelids until Nikolaj stops feeling like he’s going to come from the slightest touch. “Don’t come yet,” Patrik reminds him.

As if he has a choice.

Nikolaj’s eyes snap open at pressure against his hole, not Patrik’s fingers or his cock but something else. When Nikolaj realizes what it is, he twists his fingers tighter into the sheets and braces himself for what’s coming.

Patrik runs his hands over as much of Nikolaj’s skin as he can. Every point of contact feels like an electric shock, leaving Nikolaj trembling.

One of Patrik’s hands leaves Nikolaj’s skin and Nikolaj bites his lip hard in anticipation.

The vibrator turns on.

Nikolaj lets out a strangled shout, the feeling of the vibrator buzzing against his prostate too much for him to handle. It takes seconds for Nikolaj to be right back on the edge, rocking his hips back against the mattress to try to get the vibrator exactly where he wants it most.

“Not yet,” Patrik says, and he turns it off.

Nikolaj turns his face to the side, pushing his face against his shoulder to muffle his noises. He digs his teeth into his own skin, trying uselessly to ground himself. “Pa-_ah_-atrik,” Nikolaj sobs as Patrik presses his fingers to the base of the toy and rocks it against Nikolaj’s prostate.

“Come on, Niky,” Patrik says. “You can hold on a little longer, can’t you? You can be good?” Before Nikolaj can even think about responding, Patrik turns the toy back on.

Nikolaj _ can’t. _

He melts against the sheets, still trembling a little. Every breath ends on a quiet whine, anything louder beyond him right now. He can’t even rock his hips. All he can do is lie in the tangled sheets and taking what Patrik decides to give him.

Patrik’s dry hand touches his face again, then fingers press at his lips.

It’s easy, too easy, for Nikolaj to let his mouth fall open further and let Patrik push his fingers inside. He can’t really suck on Patrik’s fingers, not when he’s like this, but Patrik doesn’t seem to mind. He presses against his tongue and strokes over his teeth, feeling along the pointy edges of his canines. Nikolaj’s moans are muffled by it and he tries to chase Patrik’s hand when he slides his fingers out.

He whimpers when Patrik switches the vibrator off and pulls it out, trying to clench his useless muscles to keep it in. Patrik tosses it to the other side of the bed and leans down to kiss Nikolaj, hard and bruising. He pushes three fingers into Nikolaj and slips his tongue into his mouth.

Patrik’s fingers slide in easily. Nikolaj is open and slick from how long Patrik fingered him earlier as well as the vibrator, and Nikolaj whimpers at having something inside him again. Patrik doesn’t seem as interested in bringing him to the edge this time because it’s not long before he’s taking his fingers out again.

Nikolaj hears the sound of Patrik’s zipper being undone and registers that he’s still fully dressed in his suit, even wearing his jacket and tie. Something about that makes him shiver, arousal coiling heavy and hot in his belly. He hears the lube being opened, then Patrik lifts Nikolaj’s hips so he can slide a pillow underneath him. Patrik pushes Nikolaj’s legs up to hook over his shoulders and presses his cock against Nikolaj’s hole.

He doesn’t waste any time before thrusting inside. It takes one long, smooth push for Patrik’s hips to be flush with Nikolaj’s ass. It knocks the breath out of him, that feeling of being so _ full. _

Patrik grips Nikolaj’s wrists again, keeping his hands pinned to the mattress as he starts up a slow grind. He barely pulls out before rocking forward again, his rhythm a hard _ in-in-in _ that punches breathy noises out of Nikolaj’s chest.

His next thrust is right into Nikolaj’s prostate and suddenly Nikolaj is right on the edge again. 

“Can I—” He chokes on his words as Patrik thrusts against his prostate again, grinning fiercely. _ “Oh.” _

Nikolaj’s thighs tense as he comes. It feels—it’s like nothing else, all that frustration and excess energy finally spilling out of him and leaving him sated and empty.

Well. Not _ empty, _ exactly.

Patrik lowers Nikolaj’s shaking legs to drape around his hips and he fucks Nikolaj even harder, making him whimper and gasp as electricity arcs up his spine.

It doesn’t take much longer for Patrik to come, because he’s been turned on nearly as long as Nikolaj. His hips jerk as he comes and he drops his forehead to Nikolaj’s shoulder, breathing hard.

Carefully, he pulls out. Nikolaj whines softly at the slick feeling of Patrik’s come inside him, his fingers flexing in the sheets above his head.

Patrik releases his wrist, but Nikolaj still doesn’t move. He’s not really sure if he _ can. _ Patrik pulls the pillow out from under him, lowering his aching hips to the mattress. Nikolaj shivers.

Even the touch of the sheets is intense against his sensitive skin.

He watches through half open eyes as Patrik shrugs out of his suit jacket and undoes his tie. His hands are a little unsteady and that tie is _ definitely _ ruined. Patrik unbuttons his shirt, stained with Nikolaj’s come, and tosses it to the floor. Nikolaj watches the shift of his muscles as he gets up to take off his pants, heart fluttering as Patrik's arm flexes under the ink of his tattoo.

Patrik strips out of his boxers and turns back to look at Nikolaj, his eyes hot. His gaze catches on where Nikolaj’s arms are still above his head and his eyes go a little wide. He steps closer and takes Nikolaj’s hands, pulling them down.

Nikolaj winces at the ache in his shoulders. Patrik strokes his thumbs across Nikolaj’s knuckles. 

“You okay?” he asks, quiet. He brushes a kiss across each of Nikolaj’s hands, his lips featherlight on his bruises.

“Mmph,” Nikolaj answers. He has a feeling that if he tries to speak, his voice will be wrecked.

Patrik winds an arm around his waist and pulls him up to sitting. He kisses Nikolaj’s cheek. “We have to shower,” he says. “Can you stand?”

Nikolaj tucks his face into the crook of Patrik’s neck and shakes his head. He thinks he could if he _ had _ to, but. He wants Patrik to take care of him.

Patrik laughs softly. He knows that, probably—Nikolaj isn’t exactly unpredictable—but he doesn’t say anything about it. Instead, he gets one arm beneath Nikolaj’s knees and the other around his back and lifts him up.

Nikolaj smiles smugly to himself as Patrik carries him to the bathroom and he waits patiently for the water to heat up.

The bathroom fills quickly with steam, and Patrik’s skin is warm and wet when Nikolaj plasters himself against him. Patrik reaches out without jostling Nikolaj and grabs the shampoo before getting his soapy hands in Nikolaj’s hair.

Pleased, Nikolaj kisses Patrik’s chest and hums as Patrik fingers work through his hair. It’s nice. Relaxing.

“Hey,” Patrik murmurs, breaking the comfortable silence between them. “Better now?”

Nikolaj doesn’t have to ask what he means. He nods and says, “yes,” keeping his voice low.

Patrik helps rinse the suds out of Nikolaj’s hair before dropping a kiss to the top of his head. “Good,” he says. 

Patrik gets the conditioner and runs it through Nikolaj’s hair. Privately, Nikolaj thinks that it’s just an excuse to touch his hair because he keeps going even after all traces of conditioner are gone. It’s not like he’s going to complain, though. It feels good. Patrik has nice hands.

His legs are a little more steady when he steps out of the shower, but Patrik still insists on wrapping him in a fluffy towel and drying him off. They brush their teeth, Nikolaj finally getting rid of the bloody taste in his mouth, and Patrik leans down to give him a minty kiss when they’re done.

They curl up close together under the sheets to avoid the wet spots, Nikolaj tucking his nose into Patrik’s collarbone and wrapping his arms tighter around his waist. Patrik kisses his temple, his lips lingering for a few seconds too long.

“Next time, would you fight someone your own size?” he says.

Nikolaj nips at his collarbone, grinning. “But what am I supposed to do when it’s somebody bigger than me being an asshole, huh?” That seems to be what happens most of the time. Guys see him as an easy target because he’s small. He has to prove them wrong _ somehow. _

Patrik squeezes his waist. “Most guys are bigger than you,” he says.

Nikolaj refrains from commenting about how he knows how much Patrik likes that, but only barely. Instead, he makes a thoughtful noise and burrows closer. There’s no point in saying he’s never going to fight again, because he probably will and Patrik knows it.

Patrik’s sigh ruffles his damp hair. “Just,” he says, “don’t be such a brat next time.” 

Nikolaj hums, considering. He pushes his face into Patrik’s neck and wraps a leg around his hip. “It’s so much fun like this, though,” he says.

Patrik makes an exasperated noise but pulls Nikolaj closer anyway. “I know,” he says dryly. “Stupid.” He rubs Nikolaj’s back to let him know he’s not being serious.

“Hmm,” Nikolaj says, relishing the feeling of Patrik’s hands massaging out the aches in his muscles. “Love you.”

“Yeah,” Patrik sighs, kissing Nikolaj’s hair, “I love you, too.”

Nikolaj presses his smile against Patrik’s skin.

He’ll do something stupid again, probably, but he knows Patrik will be here to take care of him after, every time.

**Author's Note:**

> heheheheheheh is all i have to say.
> 
> [tumblr](https://symphony7inamajor.tumblr.com)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/symphony7inAmaj)


End file.
